The Duel
by Wyngana
Summary: Peter's thoughts, doubts and fears on duelling against Miraz. 'I didn't think I could carry on for much longer, the pain was becoming unbearable.' Bad summary, I know, but please R&R & be kind. Oneshot.


**A.N: This would be my first one shot ever. So don't flame me constantly if it's terrible. This fic is on Peter's pov and his thoughts and doubts on duelling against Miraz. I hope I don't disappoint you too much. For some reason, I'm worrying over the fighting scene, I had to watch Prince Caspian again very closely to write all of the moves down :L. Don't worry, it's not word for action :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or its characters, and I did not make up the fighting movements or the duelling tactics – Allan Poppleton did :D**

**

* * *

**

**The Duel**

A sighing breath escaped my lips as I looked upon the assemblage of the Narnians preparing for battle. The air was tense as each recollected their memories, each hoping that they wouldn't die in this war.

Caspian had suggested this duel, and he wanted to give Miraz the revenge that had been simmering from under the depths his body from the day he found out that mad tyrant was the cause of his father's death. We had also needed more time before the Telmarines had decided to attack us, and our armies were not ready as we had to send Lucy and Susan out to find Aslan.

I had shaken my head, and told them that it was better if I fought in place of Caspian. If I died here, I would be safe with Aslan. There was nothing for me back in England, just pure loathing, hatred and the desire to return to Narnia once I have left it.

I had even gone to the very depths of promising Miraz's death, to avenge Caspian's father, Caspian the Ninth. Promises were dangerous to break, I knew, but this was just the one time where I needed to guarantee someone's death, for the good of this war and for the Narnians future. If I died, there was no way for me to make up for the promise, "I'd die trying." I remember saying.

The answers that they gave me differed from each person. There were arguments here and there, and protests from Lucy and Susan. Caspian nodded, satisfied that he would get some vengeance for his father. Only Ed seemed to understand me completely, and accepted my decision as he once had when we were kings.

The girls gave up when they knew that I wouldn't change my mind, and it was heartbreaking to see tears rolling down Lucy's cheek. I tried to comfort her as best as I could, promising her that I would be alright. In return, she gave me her handkerchief as a token, like she used to back in the Golden Age, only this time, it was sodden with tears.

The message was brought to the Telmarine camp by Edmund and Glenstorm. They returned soon afterwards, a ghost of a smile played on Ed's face as he told me the news that the usurper had accepted his duel and that they would meet in front of the How for battle. And also about Miraz's burst of outrage, which fuelled his grin. I clapped him on the shoulder, relieved that Ed hadn't provoked the tyrant into almost killing him, which seemed to be the case in most situations.

We went back to preparing the battle plans, which was basically a back up, if I were to fail in the duel. After Lu stopped crying, the tension and reluctance seemed to settle down considerably and everyone joined in to set out the battle strategies.

The sun was up high in the Narnian sky as Caspian and Edmund had helped put on my armour. I didn't want to die, not so soon, but I kept a straight face, and rid myself of all my fears by breathing in steadily through my nose and out of my mouth. I had done this a thousand times before, but I still haven't completely shaken my fear of dying.

"Are you feeling alright?" Caspian asked. I nodded, lying. I felt him pull on a shoulder strap and buckle it in place.

"Not going to vomit now are we, Pete?" Edmund asked smirking as he kneeled down to strap on my greaves.

"You always have to make jokes right at the wrong time," I replied, trying to breathe down the nausea.

"Anything to make you feel better," he said sarcastically.

I grinned. Edmund's jokes seemed to take off part of the stress, but it still felt like I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders. I was worried that I would lose against Miraz, after hearing stories of his murderous ways from Cornelius.

What would happen if I did? Would the Narnians be able to win this war? I was worried for the sake of my kingdom, afraid that if I would fail them, the creatures of Narnia would fall into the void, strangled and murdered under the Telmarines rule. I kept on reminding myself that the only thing I shouldn't do was underestimate my enemy.

And there he was, just standing a little ways outside of Aslan's How with his most trusted Lords and Generals.

An image of his bitter and greedy face of which I've hung on the back of my head from the castle raid showed up in my mind. How his face had changed from a snarl into one of triumph as he shot the Minotaur who was trying to save us all, which triggered his archers to fire at us, hardly leaving any other Narnian alive.

He could have at least shown some mercy, I know I would have. It just made me want backhand him with my metal gauntlet and issue another duel, even though one had already been issued out, by none other than Ed. But I knew I had to refrain, for the rest of the Narnians just for now, and not charge suddenly into the battlefield and attack him.

For a king of old, I had to act orderly with mannerisms befitting a king of higher ranking, which was followed up by a Code of Chivalry, taken upon each knight of Narnia to fight for justice and be fair to their country. Have mercy, be loyal to your comrades, protect the women and children, etcetera, etcetera.

Since I was both a knight and a king, there was no way I could avoid the code, even in the time of war. I stalked back into the How's corridors and bid Susan and Lucy farewell as they were preparing to ride off into the forest in search of Aslan, I hoped that he would be there in time to protect us from the rough road and the dangers that may lie ahead.

I found that fiddling with Lucy's handkerchief (which was tied on my sword belt) helped me relieve my nerves. I was waiting for Edmund to come back with my sword and helmet, as it was traditional to do so.

A few minutes passed and he soon came into view. Briskly, he jogged up to my side, asking "Are you ready?" I nodded grimly and together we walked on the pathway that led to the stone pillars where the duel was going to commence. As we passed, the Narnians from both sides of the pathway cheered loudly for their king. I smiled to myself, the homecoming team had always given me backbone and support for war. Hopefully, they would be able to forgive me if I wasn't good enough to beat Miraz.

The rendezvous point for the duel was at the concreted stone pillars in front of Aslan's How. I watched with some amusement as Ed's brow furrowed when he spotted Miraz.

"He really did annoy you, didn't he?" I asked,

"Of course, that man was so rude! I would take your place and lop his head off myself if we haven't already established the duel."

"You make lopping off his head sound so easy…"

We looked at each other and chuckled. Again, bit by bit, the tension seemed to melt away.

My nervousness returned as soon as soon as we reached the pillars. The Narnian crowd started jeering at Miraz who had placed his helmet on as soon as he saw Ed and I come. After a few more deep breaths, I pulled my sword out of its sheath that Edmund was holding. The Narnian crowd cheered even louder.

I paced forward, one foot after another, counting each step I took until I felt ready enough to die without any regrets. I faced Miraz, my eyes shooting him as many dirty looks as I could, hoping in vain that Aslan would hear my prayers and give me powers to kill him with my glares already.

Of course I knew that Miraz wasn't going to be taunted. He sees me as nothing but a mere boy, a teenager from some foreign land that he has never heard of. He won't see me as a threat, only an obstacle that he could jump over like athletes racing in a hurdle. I would be an easy target to defeat.

"Stop it…" I murmured to myself, gritting my teeth. "You are High King Peter, all evil that crosses your path are dealt with." There was no time to degrade my thoughts any further.

_Let's get this over and done with…_

As I stepped closer to Miraz, I bent my knees into my fighting position, sword raised, I heard him call out, "There is still time to surrender."

I almost snorted because the only way I was going to surrender was that if I died. Even then, I was sure that Caspian, Edmund or Susan were to take over.

"Well, feel free," I spat back.

"How many more must die for the throne?" He asked.

Even though it was supposed to be a rhetorical question, I replied, feeling my courage building up.

"Just one…" I pulled my visor down, running towards a broken pillar, I jumped onto it, using it as a spring to sail closer to Miraz and yet gain an advantage. My sword collided with Miraz's shield and as quickly as it had begun, I shuffled back into my stance, only to advance forward, swinging my sword to his shoulder. Naturally Miraz blocked it with his shield.

All of a sudden, I felt calm and I knew exactly what I had to do… I was in my zone…

Steel against steel clashed against each other as both Miraz and I fought back and forth, none overpowering the other. We were both equally skilled in swordplay, but I desperately needed to gain an upper hand without cheating. If I did cheat, Narnia's fate could be at risk, _it was already at risk_, I corrected myself.

I ducked as Miraz's sword sailed over my head, I tried to stab him from underneath, but he was much too fast for me and blocked it. I sprung back and raised my sword, parrying his upper blow. Everything seemed to be a blur, like my body was on autopilot, I wasn't even thinking of what I was doing, whether to parry or strike. It was all instinctive.

My footing felt rusty at first, but as soon as I had found the beat and tempo of the striking, I was able to manoeuvre myself better. _It's weird, Pete, it's a lot like dancing…_ Edmund had once pointed out. "Yes, dancing…" I murmured to myself.

_Now is not the time to get sidetracked Peter…_ I chided mentally.

Miraz and I traded more blows. I gave him one on the back, but it did no damage as he had armour on. Parry, slice, bring it back for a backhand slash, parry, twist the sword arm for a cut, over arm parry, bring the sword down.

My opponent turned to face me. His eyes were wild as he suddenly thrust his shield forward, which collided with my face, knocking my helmet off. I was momentarily surprised as I wasn't expecting him to do that. It also made me quite dazed, as I forgot what I was doing next. Hatred soon welled up inside me because people never ever hit my face without getting wounded themselves. I remember ducking from his next blow, slashing out with my sword with a war cry, only to hear Miraz groan loudly as blood began to seep from his thigh.

I glimpsed in both horror and triumph as blood drained from his face.

We both moved back, and I out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miraz make eye contact with one of his generals. I didn't attack because I needed the pause to regain oxygen, however fast the seconds ticked by.

My shield arm began to weaken by the minute by the amount of hammering it had to take in. And my sword arm was becoming sore because of all the attacks and parries that I had received and delivered. Still I would not give up. I couldn't give up. That was the only phrase that I decided to stick by.

Caspian's uncle either felt or saw my distraction, and used that to his advantage. He caught me unawares and took a blow to my shins, causing me to dive and roll. I got back up and had only managed to exchange a few blows until he kicked me out from underneath.

I hated falling, I always had, Lucy seemed to be the only person in our family that enjoyed the little bit of nothingness before one hit the ground. My shield arm wasn't responding to my brain as well as I would have liked, it felt numb all over and hung behind.

With a shout of malice, Miraz stomped on the side of my shield. I screamed in agony, losing all control on my left arm. All I could feel was pain exploding out from my shoulder.

I wanted to give up, to tell Caspian I was sorry, to tell Susan, Edmund and Lucy that I was sorry for failing them. I didn't think I could carry on for much longer, as the pain was becoming unbearable. I just wanted to close my eyes and just lie there.

I took a quick glance at Miraz who was bringing his sword down upon me, I didn't want to die, not at this age. Not now. I wanted to grow up, find a job, get married and then have a happy life of peace. A renewed determination shone through, I knew I had both the strength and the mind to kill this man. It wasn't about failing Narnia or not, it my solely for my own survival.

From beneath where Miraz stood, I hit my sword against his shield and rolled to the side as he madly attacked from above, bringing a shower of blows upon me.

Miraculously, I had somehow blocked it all. I stopped completely and rolled back, tripping Miraz over in the process and got back up again.

We both staggered away from each other, breathing hard for air with sweat dripping down on our faces. Both knew that each had given each other a mortal wound, and that neither could carry on.

Still, for the sake of defence, our swords were tightly gripped in our hand and raised in level with our own faces. I knew I still had the energy to go on, now that Miraz was feeling weak. I needed to finish the tyrant once and for all. I hated that man, hated him for killing my soldiers. He needed to pay for what he had done.

That was until Caspian and Susan had ridden back from the forest, I was glad that they were safe, but my main concern was for Lucy. I needed to talk to them. Miraz saw me breathing hard and he knew that I was in desperation to talk to my sister as I kept on casting glances at them.

"Does his highness need a respite?"

I could tell that Miraz needed one too, and he was asking for his sake, knowing that I would agree. I narrowed my eyes, I knew that I needed one too, desperately, but I didn't want Miraz to gain an advantage by having a break.

However the pain in my shoulder could not be ignored and the urge to hear about whether Lucy was safe had taken over my logic completely.

I consented to his request. "Five minutes…" I breathed through clenched teeth.

"Three!" Miraz shouted, breathing heavily.

That wasn't a lot of time to take care of my arm, but I didn't care anymore, the pain was almost unbearable. I just nodded and staggered back, seething through my teeth, thinking that by doing that, the pain would subside.

Edmund immediately came to my aid, picking up my helmet and helping me back to my seat. Caspian and Susan were there to meet me, "Lucy." I simply stated through heavy breaths.

Susan knew what I implied and nodded her head, "She got through… with a little help."

"Thanks," I said to Caspian, I actually meant it. He had kept my sisters safe.

He inclined his head to me, "While you were busy…"

I looked at Miraz and his men, and by Miraz's body language, I could tell that he wasn't happy with something. I knew that he had a back-up plan to kill me before I killed him, where one of his men, who were holding a big crossbow – which made it all the more obvious, would shoot me.

_Delightful…_ I thought. _Absolutely marvellous, now, I have positively no chance of living._

"You better get back," I told Susan, "Just in case… I don't expect the Telmarines to keep their word."

Susan nodded and gave me a grim smile before stepping forward to hug me. I would have gladly received it, for I barely get the chance to even talk to her. Instead of smiling, I grimaced as she wrapped her arms around my injured shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, taking a step back.

"It's alright…"

"Be careful," she reminded me.

What terrible timing Susan had. She could've at least said it before I had entered the battle…

"Keep smiling," I heard Edmund say. I looked at the Narnian crowd as Susan ran off to join the archers ranks. They seemed disheartened and uncertain of how to react to the discomfort of their former king. I put on my best smiley face and raised my sword up, receiving cheers and whooping sounds for my hard work in battle so far.

Caspian had ushered me to my seat and pulled my shield out, doing his best to not make my pain any worse. However, I couldn't stop from shouting when the shield handle caught onto my arm-strap.

I knew the Telmarines were looking on at me, but I no longer cared about what they thought. I had managed to survive this far, haven't I? I hissed in pain, looking at Edmund for help.

"I think it's dislocated…"

For a fifteen year old boy, Edmund seemed to know what he was doing as he rushed over to my side and felt my shoulder blades, trying to find the misplaced joint. I began to think about my mother Helen…

"What do you think would happen back home… if you die here?" I asked him aloud.

I knew it was a sensitive subject, one that neither of us knew the answer to. But I knew that it still spooked us out, if our thoughts were to go astray.

Edmund and I shared a look of understanding, and for that one moment I really wanted to show him how much I appreciated his presence, and that I didn't take him for granted, if he thought that I ever did.

"You know you've always been there… I've never really-" I broke off into a groan as I heard and felt Edmund pop my arm back into place. _Great timing, Ed. _

"Just… save it for later…" he said, patting my back.

I knew he was never one for all the emotional talk, but in a way he was right in his actions. I needed to get back to the duel, and that if I dwelled on any thought, well, it would be unhealthy.

I got up from my seat, taking back Rhindon when Edmund held it out. He offered me my helmet, which I refused with a shake of my head as it would only get in the way of my vision. As I stepped back into the square of the duel, I heard Narnian crowd cheering loudly once more. I saw Miraz doing the same, if not limping while he was at it.

With a shout of rage, I ran forward, only to have him block it with ease. He seemed to remind me of Jadis, there was so much confidence and smoothness as Miraz fought. I parried another one of his blows, and he hit his shield against mine just to get me confused and wheel back. He slashed at me and hit me with his shield again.

I knew what he was doing, he was trying to cause the pain in my arm to make me weaker. _As if I weren't weak enough already…_

The man screamed, and hit me in the face with his shield. I frantically thrust my sword forward, with him blocking it again and did a series of blows, pushing me back into a pillar. As I fell down, he advanced upon me, bringing slashing and hacking at me from above.

With frustration, I kicked out with my legs and spun on my back. It was something that I had learned while mucking around with Edmund in the Golden Age and tripped Miraz. I hit him with my sword again and got up just as he did, abandoning my shield.

I knew exactly what I was doing as I grappled with Miraz as I fought him for his own sword, which I was able to take off. I hit his face with the sword handle, and dropped it as I was only accustomed to using one sword.

I brought Rhindon down from above my head, leaving Miraz to only block with his shield as defence. He managed to knock my own sword out of my hand and back-hand me with the back of his wrist, slamming his shield into my face.

On his third shield thrust, I grabbed it with both hands and twisted it backwards, having one of his arms behind his back.

Miraz used his free arm to elbow me in the face and pushed me into the pillars. While I was disoriented, he had picked up his sword again and attacked me. I rolled over, and used my gauntlets to block his attacks.

With no other weapon in my hands but my fists, I back-handed him hard and punched his thigh on the cut that I had given him.

He cried out in agony, falling onto his knees. _Good, he felt my pain… _I thought as I stood up, stepping forwards with my arms raised, in case he decided to attack me once more.

"Respite!" He said, raising his gloved hand in defeat, "Respite."

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" I heard Edmund call out.

I took one hard look at Miraz, and decided to walk away, giving him the respite that he needed. I looked up to find Rhindon and walked over to my sword, only to hear "Look out!" from Edmund. I turned around, only to find Miraz taking a swing to my neck.

I dodged it with a side step, still a bit shocked, and as he went for another blow, I grabbed the sword and twisted it out of his hand, spun around, and stabbed him, the blade going underneath his armour.

Without a thought, I pulled the blade out, ready to kill him in one quick succession.

That was until I met his dark eyes, they looked at me unwaveringly, he was ready to accept his fate without begging or scrambling back, which made me halt and reconsider my decision.

A silence settled over both armies as they anticipated for what was going to come next.

"What's the matter boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz asked.

I glared at him, my face hardening as I lowered his sword down from my stance. "It's not mine to take…"

I held the sword handle out to Caspian, motioning for him to take it. He had wanted vengeance, now was his chance. With a gulp of his saliva, the prince moved forward, warily taking the blade out of my hand. His face hardened like mine as he looked at Miraz, I stepped aside and picked up Rhindon from where he fell, trudging back to Edmund's side.

I watched as Caspian raised his sword above Miraz's head, tip pointing downwards as if he were going to skewer his uncle like meat on a kebab stick. The sword was shaking, so it meant that he was as well. Caspian was hesitant to take a life, but then again, so was I. That was what separated us from bad people like Miraz. We knew what it was like to have mercy on others.

"Perhaps I was wrong… Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all…"

The tyrant king then bowed his head, looking down, ready to accept his death.

With a war cry, Caspian lifted his uncle's sword up even higher, and stabbed it downwards.

I was surprised but relieved to see the sword pointing out from the patch of grass that grew there and not from Miraz's head.

"Not one like you…" Caspian said through gritted teeth. "Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

As Caspian walked back to where Edmund and I were standing, the Narnian crowd gave yet another cheer. It seems like I wasn't going to be the only hero today…

Edmund and I both heard a shout from Miraz, in fact, almost everyone did, even Caspian who was walking ten metres away from us. We turned around in shock, only to see Miraz stumbling to the ground, with none other than Susan's arrow sticking out from him.

I knew that Susan hadn't fired, her range wasn't that far, and it was blocked by the pillars. I also knew it because the arrow was sticking out from underneath Miraz's armour, if Susan had fired, it would be sticking out from above. Still, I sought to look at her, and I knew that by the shake of her head that she hadn't fired that arrow.

With shock, I realised that one of the Telmarine Lords killed his King. _What a treacherous rat…_

"TREACHERY!" I heard one of the Telmarine Lords yell, "THEY SHOT HIM! THEY MURDERED OUR KING!"

"BE READY!" I yelled to the Narnian army. I heard the scraping of metal or wood as they all took their weapons out.

"PETER!" I heard Caspian yell, he pointed behind me where a Telmarine soldier was coming at us, sword raised up high to attack. I blocked the blow and decapitated his head, which I really didn't mean to do, it just happened.

It hardly mattered now.

One life out of two thousand…

"GO!" I shouted back to Caspian while Edmund and I ran forward to keep an eye on the Telmarine army. They started to fire at us with their catapults. The boulders landed on the ground, sending up a spray of dirt and grass.

I coughed, "Poppycock…" I swore under my breath. Whether Miraz died or not, the Telmarines would still want a war.

As the Telmarines began to charge at us, and when I heard Susan shout, "ARCHERS TO THE READY!" I shot Caspian a meaningful glance, which was a signal for him to gather our troops from underground.

By the sound of a Narnian horn, I began to count. "One…Two…"

I remembered that I had to risk my life so that Lucy would have more time to find Aslan, which brings an important question to hand. Where was my little sister? There was hardly any time to worry, I was sure that Aslan would keep his favourite child safe. There was a war that I had to fight. "Three…"

More boulders crashed onto the ground, one after the other like bombs falling from a war aircraft.

"Nine… GET READY!" I shouted. The ground underneath the Telmarine cavalry gave way and they unwittingly rode through the din, falling and crashing into one another, making their attack go astray.

Arrows soon filled the sky like birds, and fell to the ground, raining onto the Telmarines. I heard their shouts, and as many times as I've used this tactic in battle, I could not help but shiver as the strangled cry of men dying filled the air.

I lifted Rhindon and yelled, "CHARGE!" as I ran in to enter the battlefield.

This was it, just another war to save Narnia…

* * *

**A.N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry if Peter seems a little... out of character. In the movie he just looked so stoic in a way, like he wasn't worried about dying. It didn't seem human enough. So yeah... :D?**


End file.
